Memorias de un hechicero
by lara evans
Summary: Martin es un chico trabajador y tranquilo pero tambien es un mago. Todo su mundo cambia cuando llegue a Hogwarts. no soy muy buena para esto, bueno todos los personajes que reconozcan son de Jk Rowling, los que no, son mios.


MEMORIAS DE UN HECHICERO 

**Esta historia es algo complicada, pero, como la mayoría de historias lo mejor será empezar por el principio. Corría el año 1964.**

Cáp. 1 El castillo Hogwarts

La llovizna era espeluznante y a pesar de estar a mediados de Junio, hacia frío. Aunque había tenido problemas, había conseguido llegar a su destino:

Long Sky.

El pueblo se encontraba en las afueras, a unos kilómetros del centro de Londres.

Anduvo por un camino estrecho, las casas estaban pegadas unas a otras, no eran muy grandes, buscó con la mirada la posada, la halló.

Algo alejada, era oscura y destartalada, muy vieja.

Llamó a la puerta que tardó unos momentos en abrirse y cuando lo hizo, vio ante él a un muchacho, bastante bajito para su edad, cabello corto, rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules, llevaba unos pantalones marrones muy desgastados al igual que la camisa, también oscura.

El niño lo miró de arriba a bajo extrañado, normal, su indumentaria no era normal en ese lugar.

-pase señor-habló el niño con voz suave-¿qué desea?

-me gustaría hablar con el señor West-contestó el hombre.

-¿perdone?-el niño frunció el ceño.

-el señor Martín West, ¿podría hablar con el?

-s...soy yo, pero...yo no le conozco.

-si, es cierto, bueno me llamo Albus Dumbledore, ten- le entrego un sobre amarillento, escrito con tinta verde.

Aun aturdido, Martín abrió el sobre, donde se podía apreciar una distinguida caligrafía, escrita también con tinta verde brillante.

_Estimado señor West:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Martín abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró al hombre.

-¿yo? ¿Un mago? Debe de ser una broma...

-como no contestabas a las anteriores, vine hasta aquí-habló el hombre.

-no...yo no he recibido ninguna carta antes.

-pero...

-¡CHICO!¡vuelve a la cocina, todavía te queda por lavar los platos y el suelo!-un hombre de unos treinta años apareció por una de las puertas del fondo, tenia el cabello oscuro al igual que los ojos, se detuvo al ver al hombre-señor espero que no le haya molestado este indeseado, ¿qué desea?.

Albus Dumbledore miró al hombre atentamente.

-usted debe ser el padre de Martín...

-por así decirlo...-contestó el hombre- dígame, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?-agarró al muchacho de la oreja mientras decía- ¿qué atrocidad has cometido ahora pequeña rata?

-se lo juro señor-el hombre apretó mas fuerte-yo no he hecho nada.

-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore, soy el director del colegio Hogwarts, he venido por que las cartas que envié hace unos meses no llegaron a su destinatario.

-¿las cartas?... pero...- el hombre palideció cuando vio el sobre en manos del joven-¿lo... has leído, da igual, no iras, tienes trabajo que atender.

-señor, el muchacho es un mago, debería dejarle asistir, allí aprenderá todo lo que necesita saber.

-lo único que necesita este es mano dura y trabajar.

-pero... yo quiero ir...-el hombre le cogió de la camisa.

-al único sitio que vas a ir es al sótano como no te calles, vuelve al trabajo ahora-el hombre se vio interrumpido.

-la decisión no la toma usted, la debe tomar el chico.

-¡soy su padre y hará lo que yo digo!

-¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!

-soy la única persona que te queda, recuerda chico, si te vas, no vuelvas.-acto seguido el hombre desapareció por el pasillo.

Dumbledore se acerco al joven que temblaba de rabia.

-piénsalo Martín, en Hogwarts aprenderás magia y te aceptaran tal como eres, allí no se desprestigia a nadie, ese será tu nuevo hogar, durante el curso.

-lo siento señor... yo...-se escucho los gritos del hombre, "vuelve al trabajo"-yo... debo volver al trabajo... gracias de todos modos.

Salió de la cabaña. Debía dirigirse al ministerio de magia. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse.

-¡señor, por favor espere- era Martín, venia corriendo, con una cartera de cuero negro a la espalda –esa escuela... ¿Cuánto cuesta matricularse?

-no cuesta nada, solamente tienes que comprar los útiles necesarios.

-¿podré vivir allí mientras estudie?

-por supuesto, deberás vivir en él durante el curso, cerca hay un pueblo, Hogsmeade, se suelen hacer excursiones y...-calló, el joven adopto una mirada de esperanza que le alegró el rostro.

-entonces acepto.

Pasó una semana y ya había visitado el callejón Diagon, era increíble, para él todo aquel mundo era nuevo, como si volviera a nacer. Gracias al profesor Dumbledore, pudo abrir una cuenta en Gringotts con sus ahorros y comprar todo lo necesario, su varita era de 30 cm, de caoba y cabello de unicornio.

Finalmente llegó el esperadísimo 1 de Septiembre. Pasó la barrera tal como le habían dicho y subió al tren.

Encontró fácilmente un compartimiento vació. Miró la hora en el desgastado reloj de bolsillo. Se lo dió un cliente, ya que era lo único que tenía de valor a cambio de un vaso de wisky.

Aun faltaban unos minutos, cansado cerró los ojos.

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en todo lo sucedido que, cuando abrió los ojos soltó un grito que se oyó en todo el tren. Dos ojos verdes lo miraban ceñudos.

-¿estas bien?-el joven era normal, ni demasiado alto ni muy bajo, algo más alto que él, con el cabello también corto, negro y los ojos verdes muy oscuros.

-si... estoy bien... ¿quién eres?

-me llamo Seth, Ryan Seth.

-yo soy Martín, Martín West.

-que nombre tan raro.

Martín frunció el ceño.

-aunque no tanto como los tres que me acabo de encontrar.

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, se sentó con la cara encendida, repleta de odio.

-¿por qué lloras?-pregunto Martín.

-esos idiotas... además, no... no estoy llorando-gimoteó ella.

Ambos brujos encogieron los hombros.

-me llamo Ryan Seth-habló Ryan-y este es Martín West.

-Leonor Rosier, encantada.

-¿Rosier? ¿Tu padre no será Adam Rosier?

La muchacha asintió.

-e oído hablar de los Rosier, todos sangre limpia.

-¿sangre limpia? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Martín.

Ryan le explico que los hijos de "únicamente" magos eran los sangre limpia, _"como yo", _los hijos de un mago y un muggle eran mestizos y a los hijos de muggles, algunos los denominaban sangre sucia.

-pero no debes hacer caso, eso es una tontería-contestó Leonor.

-estoy de acuerdo-afirmó Ryan.

Leonor pareció animarse y estuvo hablando durante todo el trayecto, les contó que tenía un hermano, aun pequeño, que había estado en Cuba y por eso tenía ese bronceado, tenía muchas ganas de empezar el curso y saber a que casa la designaban. Martín la observó más atentamente, aunque no escuchaba todo lo que decía, tenía el cabello castaño hasta la espalda, suelto, sus ojos, azules brillantes. En estatura superaba a Martín por pocos centímetros.

Llegaron al castillo, ahora, el cielo oscuro estaba repleto de estrellas, atravesaron un enorme lago en barcas, después se hallaron ante las puertas, donde los esperaba una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, de rostro severo, esta los guió a través de unas enormes puertas, subieron unas escaleras de mármol y volvieron a encontrarse ante unas grandes puertas. Después de atravesarlas se encontraron en un enorme comedor.

Había cuatro mesas enormes apiladas horizontalmente donde se encontraban los alumnos y al fondo también una mesa donde se sentaban los profesores.

Comenzaron a andar hacia delante, donde, frente a la mesa del profesorado los esperaba un sombrero bastante viejo sobre un taburete.

Martín observo hacia arriba y abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido, el techo... no había techo, sobre ellos había cientos de velas flotantes y sobre estas se extendía el cielo estrellado.

Una voz lo sobresalto. Miro hacia delante y vio al director. Dumbledore.

-Bienvenidos seáis todos los nuevos y no tan nuevos. Los nuevos debéis saber que el bosque oscuro esta totalmente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Cada unos de vosotros será seleccionado para una casa, que comience la selección-acabó señalando el sombrero que se abrió por una de sus muchas rasgaduras, formando una boca:

_**Podrás pensar que no soy hermoso**_

**Pero no encontraras sombrero más asombroso**

_**Tengo una misión**_

_**debo colocaros en vuestra casa con la máxima precisión.**_

_**Probadme y os diré donde debéis estar.**_

_**Podéis pertenecer a Griffindor,**_

_**Templanza, osadía, valor y caballerosidad**_

_**Ponen aparte a los Griffindor.**_

_**Podéis pertenecer a Hufflepuf,**_

_**Justicia y lealtad**_

Estos perseverantes Hufflepuf no temen el trabajo duro. O tal vez la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw 

_**Inteligencia, erudición y mente dispuesta **_

_**Siempre encontraran aquí a sus semejantes.**_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**Astucia y ambición**_

_**Esta gente utiliza cualquier método para lograr sus fines.**_

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción.

-empezaré a llamaros para que os pongáis el sombrero-dijo la bruja con aspecto severo-¡Kelly Andrews!

Una niña rubita con dos trenzas hasta los hombros y rostro sonrosado se acercó temblorosa al sombrero y se lo puso. Paso un minuto entero hasta que el sombrero gritó:

-¡Ravenclaw!

La niña sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en una de la mesas del fondo.

-Richard Boot-un joven rubio de pelo rizado se puso el sobrero-... ¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Sophie Cantrell!-la niña morena que estaba junto a Martín se apresuro y se puso el sombrero.

-¡Griffindor!

-Edgar Bones... ¡Hufflepuf!

-¡Eric Macmillan!

-¡Hufflepuf!

Martín notó que algunos tardaban mucho en ser seleccionados y otros apenas se ponían el sombrero ya eran seleccionados.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-un chico rubio y de mirada arrogante avanzó hacia el sombrero.

-es ese estúpido-habló Leonor-el imbecil que se metió conmigo en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Slytherin!

-Leonor Rosier-la muchacha miró a ambos jóvenes de soslayo.-¡Ravenclaw!-se sentó en su mesa y siguió observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ryan Seth!-este miró a Martín que le susurro "buena suerte"-¡Slytherin!

Martín vio a su compañero dirigirse hacia una de las mesas que mas barullo armaba.

Pasaron y siguieron seleccionando niños y niñas hasta que finalmente, en último lugar:

-¡Martín West!

Cuando se puso el sombrero este se le cayó y le tapó la visión, una voz que sonó en su oído lo sobresalto:

-vaya, vaya, difícil, eres un muchacho algo complicado, osado y templado, leal, Perseverancia... Justicia, confías plenamente en lo que crees si... posees luz en tu corazón y... arriesgarías cualquier cosa por lo que crees... y por tus seres queridos... de acuerdo...debes ser... ¡Hufflepuf!

Una oleada de aplausos dio de lleno el comedor hacia el último seleccionado.

Cuando todo el comedor se hubo sentado, Dumbledore se levanto y habló:

-este año quiero dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Jasón Storms-el director señaló a un joven de unos 22 años, castaño de ojos marrones y rostro amable.

El profesor fue recibido por vagos aplausos.

-también quiero presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de transformaciones y nueva jefa de la casa Griffindor, Minerva McGonagall- hubo algunos aplausos mas.-sin mas que decir, ¡a comer!

La comida estaba buena y los compañeros Hufflepuf eran simpáticos, sin embargo Martín hubiera deseado tener a Ryan a su lado, aunque era un poco creído, había sido su primer amigo en ese nuevo mundo.

Tenían ocho asignaturas: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos, pociones, astronomía, vuelo y otras que debían coger como opcionales, las cuales, Martín escogió criaturas mágicas y duelo.

Los meses pasaron como por arte de magia, la vida en Hogwarts era como un torbellino, tenía sus pros y sus contras. Los profesores, en general eran majos, los alumnos...había de todo.

Una semana, Martín se tuvo que quedar castigado limpiando las mazmorras sin usar magia junto a un tal Mundungus Fletcher por culpa del arrogante de Malfoy y sus enormes amigos Nicasius Crabbe y Darius Goyle. Para él no fue un trabajo tan duro como para Mundungus, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Sus manos, comparándolas con cualquier otro chico de su edad, suaves y finas, las de él eran ásperas y se encontraban llenas de callos.

Sus compañeros de casa eran de todo, estaba Eric Macmillan, fanático del quidditch, Edgar Bones que era muy trabajador y estudioso, Jonathan Smith, le encantaba gastar bromas y Benjy Fenwick, con quien Martín hizo buenas migas desde el principio.

Gracias a Benjy y a Jonathan, Martín pudo vengarse del castigo. Aunque se ganó más enemigos en la casa de Slytherin que nunca, Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que estar unos días en la enfermería por "indisposición" pero Martín y sus dos compañeros sabían que por nada del mundo hubieran salido de la enfermería con la cara de unos cerditos. Lucius se llevó la peor parte, dejaron el cabello de Malfoy rapado con un hechizo y le echaron una poción especial para que no pudiera volver a ponérselo normal. Tenia que esperar a que creciera sin poder tocarlo con la varita.

Ese primer año pasó enseguida y como había llegado a Hogwarts, ahora debían volver por las vacaciones.

El último día, la noche anterior a la partida de regreso, Martín habló con el profesor Dumbledore.

-profesor, ¿podría quedarme en Hogwarts?

El profesor miraba atentamente al joven.

-¿no deseas volver a tu hogar?

-este es mi hogar.

-Martín, se lo mucho que deseas quedarte, pero no puedo hacer un trato distinto contigo, muchos otros alumnos tampoco se lo pasan pipa cuando llega el verano, pero debe ser así. Además será lo mejor para todos.

Como todos los demás, Martín volvió. Aunque detestaba aquel lugar, la vida mejoro algo, ya que trabajaba cuando quería y su padrastro no lo pegaba, aunque seguía amenazándole con encerrarlo en el sótano, habitado por ratas.

Sin poder creérselo recibió correspondencia de Ryan y Leonor.

La perfecta caligrafía de Ryan era algo breve:

_Estimado amigo:_

_¿Cómo lo llevas? Espero que estés bien (si de verdad) y si tu padrastro no te trata bien ya sabes que, como es un muggle y tu un brujo puedes amenazarle con echar una maldición sobre él._

_Yo y mi familia nos vamos a América. Quizás te enseñe algún recuerdo que traiga. Ahora soy algo mas alto que entonces, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en Hogwarts te sorprenderás. Bueno sin más que decir me despido de ti._

_Cuídate_

_Ryan_

La carta de Leonor era algo más extensa, aunque, también su letra era mayor.

_Querido Martín:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Yo ¡estoy castigada, que raro, pensarás._

_Mis padres, aunque he aprobado todo, no están contentos con mis notas y me han dejado todo Julio sin salir. Lo bueno de eso es que ya e terminado todos los deberes, algunas tardes, Kelly y Sophie han venido a verme. A Kelly ya la conoces, estudia conmigo y Sophie, me parece que te la he presentado algún día, va a Griffindor. No te vas a creer lo que me han contado, hace unas semanas vieron al profesor Storms por una avenida muggle y las invitó a unos helados, ese profesor me encanta. Cambiando de tema, me pregunto si ya le habrá crecido el pelo a Malfoy como antes, fue muy bueno lo que le hiciste, estos días he estado leyendo un libro que me han regalado esas dos locas, es un libro de encantamientos, bastante avanzado, el año que viene puede que pruebe alguno sobre algún Slytherin, pero solo si se meten conmigo. Ryan me ha contado que se va a América, ¡que suerte! Y yo aquí encerrada sin poder salir. Bueno dejo de aburrirte._

_Un abrazo _

_Leonor_

Martín también había aprobado todas las asignaturas, su favorita era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aquel año con el profesor Storms habían aprobado todos los alumnos, era muy entregado y buen profesor.

Sophie Cantrell... ¿Cómo olvidarla, era una chica negra muy guapa, de mirada profunda, bastante antipática con él la primera vez que hablaron, pero al no enfadarse Martín, Sophie comenzó a tratarlo mas amablemente.

Se llevaban bien, se podría decir que eran amigos.

Guardó las cartas y se miró en el espejo, había crecido algo, ya no estaba tan delgado, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo muy claros.

Los días pasaron, trabajando en la posada, cada día aparecían personas más extrañas y rocambolescas.

Y así paso el verano, caluroso, bochornoso.

Y así hasta que llego el día 1 de Septiembre.


End file.
